lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
8
]] 8''' is the second of the Numbers. It is the only number which is in the Fibonnaci sequence. Below is a list of appearances on the show, by episode chronology. 8 is a very common number, and many of the occurrences could be coincidental. See article: apophenia. Occurrences in the show Season 1 was arrested.]] * The survivors flew on Oceanic flight number '''815 (first mentioned in "Raised by Another") . * Jack struck the lock on the cockpit door 8''' times until it fell open. * Charlie's shoe size was '''8. * Ray Mullen's wife had been dead 8''' months when he met Kate. * Kate was arrested '''8 years ago. * Locke and Helen had been talking for 8''' months before he asked her to go to Australia with him. * Charlie went without his guitar '''8 days. * Drive Shaft was going on tour for 8''' weeks. * Michael worked in construction for '''8 years. * Sawyer was 8''' years old when his dad committed a murder-suicide and left him an orphan. * The appointment when Claire went to sign the adoption form was at '''8:15AM. in a room with eight sides.]] * Kate would spend 8''' hours in the woods with her father tracking deer. * Jack pounded on Charlie's chest '''8 times before he started breathing. * Boone's t-shirt had a number 8''' on it (in the form of a Japanese kanji symbol). * The number of the safe deposit box that Kate robbed was '''815. * It had been 8''' years since Michael got hit by a car; also Michael had been writing Walt for '''8 years. * When Michael met Walt for the first time in Australia, they were standing in an octagonal room. * Claire went missing for 8''' days after Ethan kidnapped her. * The sum of the numbers Tommy typed into the jukebox was '''8. * The copiers that Charlie was trying to sell were model Number C-'8'15. * Sawyer and Christian Shephard took 8''' whiskey shots. * The associate instructed Jin to drive '''8 miles away. * The news station at Hurley's lotto interview was KSVU-'8'. * The logo of the Mega Lotto Jackpot had a hidden 8. * 8''' people died in Hurley's shoe factory fire, according to Ken Halperin. * Aisle '''8 had regular balls in Locke's store. (Aisle 15 had nerf ones, strange that the balls were kept so far apart.) * Shannon was 8''' years old when her dad married Boone's mom. * Jack's best man said he should have '''8 beers before giving the speech. * Kate and Tom Brennan buried the time capsule on 8'''/15. * Michael and Walt’s room number was '''815. * A number 8''' was on the Old Scooter Man's hat in the Sydney Airport (who Hurley bought the scooter from for $1600). Season 2 *Adam Rutherford's time of death was recorded in St. Sebastian Hospital at '''8:15. *The DHARMA logo was octagonal. *It was 8''' months until Sarah's wedding, from the time of the car accident. *The number '''8 was on a heart rate monitor in St. Sebastian Hospital. *There were 8''' people at Michael's injunction to prevent his ex-wife from leaving. *'''8 crash survivors had died at this point when Michael told Ana Lucia that there were 40 people at their beach. *The number 8''' was on one of the gas pumps in Hurley's flashback. *Randy accused Hurley of eating an '''8 piece Mr Cluck's chicken pack without paying in Hurley's flashback. *The tail-section survivors were separated from the fuselage-survivors for 48''' days. *Ana Lucia called in on the police radio as '''8 Adam 16. *Ana Lucia's patrol car was # 41688. *In Charlie's place, a Drive Shaft "Drive Across America Tour" poster hung for their concert on 8'''/15/2000. *The Blast Door map featured the expression "√16. √64. √225" beneath The Flame which evaluates to 4, 8, and 15. lives at '''815 Walnut Ridge Rd.]] *According to the driver's license found by Sayid, Henry Gale lived on 8'''15 Walnut Ridge Rd. *The platform that crashed in the accident involving Hurley was supposed to hold '''8 people (but 23 were on it, causing it to crash). *The Pearl was an octagonal room and had and 8'''-sided hatch-door. *Desmond had '''8 months to get ready for his race around the world. Season 3 *The number of the locker that housed Kate's dress was 8'''41. *Eddie Colburn's Humboldt County Sheriff's Department ID was '''84023. *Sawyer's prisoner ID was 8'''40. *Munson's prisoner ID was 248 in the prison that Sawyer was also in. *A number '''8 was painted on the back of a white bunny that Ben showed Sawyer. *4:8:15 can be seen carved into Eko's stick upon close examination. *Jack operated on Ben in OP-0'8'. *After Mr. Eko died, John Locke saw a scripture "John 3:05" on the prayer stick. 3+5='8' *The delivery man was looking for room 8'''15. *In Phuket Jack wore a pendant shaped like an '''8. 's paralyze victims for 8''' hours. Additionally, spiders have '''8 legs]] *Juliet's mark had an eight pointed star on it. *Tricia Tanaka worked for Action 8''' news. *The last digit on the odometer when Claire crashed her car was '''8. *Locke fell 8''' stories after being pushed out of a window by his father. *Nikki and Paulo stole '''8 million dollars worth in diamonds. *The Medusa Spider paralyzed its victims for 8''' hours. *Spiders are one class of very few animals with 8 legs. thumb|right|8 Knot *Juliet tied a knot that clearly shaped an '''8. * Jack and Kate spent tense moments in the jungle, gathering firewood and breaking it into usable pieces, and during their angry silence and the following conversation, they broke a total of 8''' branches. * Charlie told Nadia that he had not been in a fight since he was '''8 years old. * The clock on the Looking Glass logo showed the time 8''':15. * Jack watched Action '''8 News to learn about the car crash. * Mrs. Arlen's son was 8''' years old when Jack rescued him from the car crash. * The tape-player broadcasting Rousseau's distress signal had a sticker on it with the numbers, '8'5. Season 4 thumb|right| *Jack watched Hurley's chase on Action '''8 News. *The ladybug behind Matthew Abaddon had 8''' dots. *The registration of the helicopter was N'''842M. *Elsa told Sayid to meet her at the restaurant at 8''':00. *Jack said there were '''8 survivors of the flight while on the stand at Kate's trial. *Desmond went back in time 8''' years to 1996 while experiencing side effects from his travel off the island to the freighter. *The expression '8'mG/c4 was written on Faraday's chalkboard. *Michael's passport said that he was born on July '''8, 1963. ("Meet Kevin Johnson") *Miles told Michael, "8'''0% of the people on this boat are lying about something." *The number '''8 appeared twice on the number plate of the taxi that Ben was in when he went to visit Charles Widmore in London. (Incidentally, the car behind the taxi when it stopped had the number 8''' on it.) *Sayid told Ben that he waited '''8 years to find his wife. * Sayid shot a man outside the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at 8':15. Season 5 *The sign on the Oxford University Department of Physics was Claredon 142-0'8. *The raft of the science expedition had 8''' sides. *There were '''8 total time shifts in This Place is Death - 2 with Jin & Rousseau, 5 when the group was together, and 1 when John Locke turned the wheel. *Locke has suffered 8''' injuries to his legs throughout the show. 1) when his father pushed him out of the window and he was paralyzed. 2) when the trebuchet he and Boone had made broke and stabbed his right leg. 3) when he lost feeling in his legs in the episode Deus Ex Machina. 4) when he purposely injured his legs to test for feeling 5) when his legs were crushed by the lockdown blast-door. 6) when he lost feeling in his legs after Ben shot him in Season 3. 7) when he was shot by Ethan during the time-flashes. 8) when he suffered a compound fracture when he fell down the well *Jack was seated in row '''8 on Ajira Airways Flight 316 which departed from Gate 15. *Ben was also seated in row 8''' on Ajira Airways Flight 316, as he was seated across the aisle from Jack who was in seat '8'C. *Frank said he had been working for Ajira Airways for the past '''8 months. *The death date on the headstone John Locke visited was April (which is month number 4) 8''', 2006. *When Walt approached Locke in The Life & Death of Jeremy Bentham, two street signs were visible in the corner of the screen—one of them was "8 avenue." *There was a number '''8 on the license plate of the van Ben was standing in front of when he and Sayid met in Moscow, Russia. *There were 8''' video monitors in the DHARMA security room. *There was a number '''8 in the ear of the rabbit statue under which Miles found the key. *Miles signed the DHARMA van back in and put the keys on hook #'8'. *Jacob visited 8''' people off the Island who would later arrive on the Island on flight 815. *Juliet hit Jughead's thermonuclear core with a rock '''8 times. Season 6 's name appears on Jacob's cliffside cave wall as number 8. ]] *Hugo Reyes was number 8''' on Jacob's list on the cave wall. *The shipping container that held Locke was labeled '''823, seen clearly on the beach after Frank mentioned Locke was "gettin' pretty ripe." *The clock on Sawyer's night stand in the flash-sideways timeline read 8:42. *Jin stayed in room 842, separate from Sun's room. * The title for is a reference to Proverbs 8:23. * Mikhail knew eight languages. *The number 8 was the chosen candidate to protect the island. *The number 8'40 was written on the Ajira plane. The Lost Experience * 0'8/15 and 0'8'/16 were the respective dates of Widmore twins' births in Gary Troup's 'Bad Twin'. * Gary Troup stated that he went to Australia 8''' times for research on his book "Bad Twin". Outside the show and real life occurrences * 8 is the sixth number in the Fibonacci sequence, in which every number is the sum of the two numbers before it - 1,1,2,3,5,'''8,13... * One of Buddhism's Four Noble Truths is the Eightfold Path. * The figure eight is a popular move in ice skating. * A chess board is 8''' X 8 squares. * In the Damon Lindelof-written comic book '''Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk, the Hulk is said to have killed 815 people in a New York rampage. * In Richard Adams' (author of Watership Down) book The Plague Dogs, Snitter was labeled with the number 8'15 in the Animal Research (Experiments on animals). * In the Film 'Back to the Future' - '''8'8 MPH is the speed at which timetravel can occur. * '''8 is considered a lucky number in China. * There are 8''' legs on an octopus * The Hiroshima bomb was dropped at '''8:15 am. de:8 es:8 fr:8 it:8 nl:De Nummers pt:8 ru:8 Category:Numbers Category:4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 Category:Recurring Themes